


confide in me

by supernover



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Enemies still but with dick sucking, Hate Sex, Kinda, Locker room blow job, M/M, Secret Crush, men not knowing how to address their feelings, that's a good band name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernover/pseuds/supernover
Summary: It was the 1996 charity football match…
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	confide in me

**Author's Note:**

> oh, Damon Albarn and Liam Gallagher? shit yeah I love shipping *squints at smudged writing on hand* Lemon

“C’mon—fuckin’ hurry it up, 'aven’t got all day.”

“Not one for foreplay, are you?”

“No,” Liam explained simply with a shrug. “Now, on your knees, where you belong,” he ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing at the ground as if Damon were a dog.

The worst part is that he’d obeyed, sinking to the ground with a cold gaze directed at Liam, who acted as though he could care less whether or not Damon got off by the end of this. He’d never admit it aloud, but he derived a hefty amount of salacious pleasure from being deduced to a mistress. In some ass-backwards way, having his ego crushed and being put ‘in his place’, so to speak, made him throb. Liam could never know that, so he obliged with a seemingly bitter look plastered on his reddening face.

Liam cradled his cigarette between his teeth long enough to free his cock from its confines, his sweats pooling around his ankles with a low thud. The locker room was arguably the least romantic hookup location that either of them had endured, but there was nothing romantic between the two of them, anyhow. Neither of them would allow it due to thinly veiled excuses—reasons ultimately unbeknownst to them.

They settled for constant bickering and sloppy make-outs. This was new, though. No use in dissecting their relationship now, Damon thought, exhaling a sigh as he took Liam’s cock in his hand, giving it a few generous strokes before taking it in his mouth. He winced at the taste, overwhelmingly salty with sweat from where they’d been playing football all day.

“Done this before ‘aven’t you?” Liam cooed, staring down at Damon through a half-lidded gaze, body feeling lax with arousal as he leaned against the locker behind him for support. “I’ll bet it’s that guitarist of yours,” he persisted, and Damon nearly choked. Liam snickered sadistically, amused and ultimately unsurprised to have been correct in his assumptions, judging by the pigment of Damon’s cheeks. “Matter o’ fact, I’ll bet it’s all of ‘em. ‘Ow else would they get you to stop running that fuckin’ mouth?”

Damon pulled off, sloppily wiping away a stray drop of drool from his chin. “Why do you ask?” he inquired breathlessly, still maintaining a certain smugness in his tone despite his undeniable arousal. "Have a wank over it?”

“Shut up, Albarn,” he barked—that’s a yes.

“Make me, Gallagher,” Damon challenged.

Liam obliged, tugging on the other’s hair until his mouth was situated on his cock once more. He pulled, unrelenting, burying Damon’s nose into the curly brunette hairs at base of his cock. Damon’s throat convulsed around the full length of him, to which he couldn’t help but push his hips forward to chase the deliciously warm, wet heat of Damon’s throat contracting as he tried his best to swallow all of Liam. Satisfied, Liam released Damon, to which he pulled off with a harsh gasp, immediately going into a fit of coughs triggered by his gag reflex rearing its ugly head.

“Fuck,” he spat between gasps. He wiped the drool from his mouth delicately with the back of his shaky hand. Once he’d finally began to catch his breath, he heard Liam hum as if pleased. He tilted his head up to meet his gaze grimly, lip twitching into a snarl, unsurprised when met with that shit eating sneer Liam wore so well, proud of himself. He brought his cigarette up to his lips, taking a long, contemplative drag. The smoke tumbled from his lips, curling, dancing and dissipating in the air, still thick with tension as the silence persisted.

“Come on,” he huffed, seemingly unimpressed. Damon seethed, still panting from where Liam nearly choked him to death with his cock. “No gagging, Albarn,” Liam continued, “need that lovely singin’ voice.”

“Lovely, eh?” Damon teased.

To his surprise, Liam nodded. “Yeah,” he replied as if it were obvious, pausing to exhale another thick cloud of smoke, “don’t go on about it.”

Damon’s brows knitted together as he studied the other man with curiosity. “Bizarre way to sabotage my career, Liam.”

The other huffed one singular ‘ha’, taking another long drag as he contemplated his next snide remark. It was fun, admittedly, getting under Damon’s skin, even now. “Imagine trying to explain that one to the press,” Liam continued, smug as ever. He bent down and extended his hand to grab Damon’s jaw between his thumb and index finger, squeezing hard when those bright, blue eyes continued to avoid Liam’s gaze in feigned defiance on reflex—like a trained dog by the hand of the industry. Damon’s pupils were blown wide, eyes buzzing, wanting. Liam blew bitter smoke in his face. He swallowed as Liam sized him up with his stare, speaking in a whisper, now, “Or would you like that? Lettin' the world know that you’re in love with the taste of my cock?”

The prospect made Damon shiver a bit as he bit back a moan, and Liam must’ve felt it if his grim chuckle was any indicator. “Fuck off.” Damon’s face was burning, by now.

“Weren’t saying that a minute ago.”

“Yeah, well,” Damon grumbled. "A lady doesn’t speak with her mouth full.”

Liam dragged his thumb across Damon’s bottom lip, thoroughly bitten and glistening with a thin sheen of saliva—obscenely gorgeous. “You’re no lady,” he murmured, slipping his thumb between Damon’s lips, his mouth opening obediently, prepared to suck at the other man's command. "You’re a tart,” Liam continued, pulling his thumb from Damon’s mouth to lightly smack his cheek. Damon grimaced, unable to argue. Much to his dismay, it was a fair observation, given the circumstances. “Back to work.”

Damon was sure to give Liam a hefty eye roll to express his faux disdain before he took his cock in his mouth once more with a dismissive sigh. God forbid he was actually enjoying blowing his alleged rival, panting and pliant on his knees before the other man, no better than a groupie. He wasn’t prepared to realize that this ongoing feud was just as dull and empty as their own lives had become. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt truly whole, but this came pretty damn close. His eyes fluttered shut as his mouth sunk further down Liam’s shaft, opening his throat wider to accommodate his girth. Curiously, he peered up at Liam through his lashes when he heard the other man laugh.

“My cock in your mouth give you a stiffy?” he questioned.

Damon nodded in defeat, visibly aroused. His shorts were relatively thin and undeniably tented. He knew this whole exchange was wrong—that’s what did it for him.

“You like this, don’t you?” Liam growled, pressing the muddy heel of his shoe against the growing bulge in Damon’s athletic shorts. He moaned around Liam’s cock, causing the other man to shiver. "Go on, then,” he instructed with a moan. Not requiring any further persuasion, Damon indulged, rutting against his own palm with a muffled whimper. “Good boy,” Liam hissed. He ran his fingers through Damon’s hair, soft tufts of blonde peeking out between each crevice. Damon could feel that his hand was shaking. Good—so, it wasn’t just him that was afraid.

Damon thought he was incapable of exemplifying such delicateness, especially taking into consideration their current positions. He was vulnerable there, cowering on his knees before the other man, completely and utterly at his disposal, and yet, “Beautiful.” It slipped out in a barely-audible whisper. Damon whined at the praise, swallowing. Liam grunted as Damon’s throat squeezed around him snugly, willing his hips to remain still with a low growl. He was still ever so hesitant to allow Damon to witness the effect his mouth had on him. Fuck it, he was close. “I wanna cum on your face,” he purred, running his thumb along Damon’s cheekbone, sighing contentedly when he felt him tremble at his touch.

Damon rested on his haunches, leaning into the surprisingly steady hand as his eyes darted up to Liam’s face, staring daggers into his very soul, deathly serious. “I am going to be so fucked off if you get that shit in my hair,” he grumbled, stroking lazily as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip hypnotically slow. The man knew how to put on a show.

Liam chuckled, bringing the cigarette up to his lips once again, as though he hadn’t completely forgotten about it while wholly captivated by the other man, ultimately trapped in the throes of pleasure. “You sound like a bird,” he commented.

"I’m serious, I have somewhere to be after this.”

He reclined against the lockers, haphazardly flicking his cigarette aside as his lips curled into a sneer. He was willing to compromise this one time. “You'd better swallow it all, I suppose.”

Unabashedly, Damon had Liam’s cock in his mouth, again, sucking the head in earnest, desperate to both get this over with and to hear whatever delightfully sinful sounds Liam makes when he’s climaxing. He peered up at the other man as he totally fell apart, eyes rolling, neck stretched and bared as he threw his head back, groans echoing off of the walls in the otherwise empty locker room. His hands pawed at Damon’s dirty blonde locks, fists shaking as he neared the brink, hips canting forward, pushing himself further.

“Fuck!” he spat, unloading in the other man’s mouth. Damon quivered at the feeling of Liam’s cum sliding down the back of his throat, swallowing one thick, salty rope after another with a pleased hum. He supposed that Liam really was pent up, per say. Perhaps they truly needed this—or so they’d convinced themselves. Damon pulled off with a satisfied smirk, slapping Liam’s spent cock against his tongue, partially coated in cum. It had to have been the filthiest display Liam had ever had the pleasure of seeing. “Kiss me,” he rasped, hating how needy he sounded.

Damon pounced, needing no further persuasion, pressing his tongue into Liam’s mouth with a feverish desire, grabbing a fistful of Liam’s jersey to yank him close enough to where he could feel his heart racing against his own. In a frenzy of want, he snaked his hand beneath the waistband of Damon’s shorts, gripping his cock.

“What a gentleman,” Damon mused aloud, panting.

“Stop talking,” Liam commanded, smashing his mouth against Damon’s once more to swallow every moan that slipped out with each stroke. Finally, he followed suit, cum landing on his shivering stomach and Liam’s hand, still unrelenting. Damon winced into Liam’s mouth, face twisting in a cruel mixture of pain and pleasure from the overstimulation. Finally, he dug his fingers into the other’s wrist unforgivably hard, prying Liam's hand from his aching cock.

Liam quirked a brow as Damon brought his hand up to his mouth, lips closing around his fingers as he sucked them clean, maintaining steady eye contact with Liam all the while, lapping at the digits hungrily. “This was lovely,” he muttered, lips pressed against his fingertips with a small smile adorning them that said he didn’t regret a minute of it. Liam nodded in agreement, gazing up at the gorgeous man merely inches away from his face with a dumbfounded stare.

He really was pretty. Liam would be stupid to let him slip away in favor of pursuing some petty feud to feed insatiable journalists and clueless fans. Always too caught up in this vicious cycle perpetuated by stardom to see what could’ve been. Victims of their own lives.

In another life, he thought. In another life, this could’ve worked out.

“Fuck off, Albarn.”

Oh, well—maybe the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I want to suck Liam Gallagher's dick yes I'm kinda projecting whatever I'm gay


End file.
